I Love You
by SammieeJay
Summary: A Madi/Ronan One-Shot.


Madi was sat in the common, reading through her cousework and reading list Budgen had given to them to do over the summer holidays, last period. She sighed. _'I've not read this amount of books in my whole life, never mind six weeks!'_ she thought to herself. She heard shouting coming from down the hall. She was tempted to leave it, just try and make a start on her coursework. But then she heard his voice. She couldn't ignore it and curiosity got the better of her. She stood up, putting her folders down on the table and walked up to the door, looking round the edge. She saw Ronan. And Vicki. She listened to what they were saying.  
"Ronan! Im sorry! Please! I love you!" she sounded like she was begging..._begging about what though?_ Madi asked herself confused.  
"YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT IF YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME! AND WITH THAT PRAT AS WELL!" she heard Ronan shout, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears any minute. _Wait, what? Cheat on him? _  
"RONAN! IM SORRY! ME AND AIDEN! IT...it just happened...we were getting so serious...and i don't want a serious relationship right now..im seventeen!" _AIDEN! WHAT?!_ Madi thought to herself, outraged. She saw Ronan shake his head and walk towards the common room, she also heard him shout back to Vicki.  
"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME YEAH!" madi was shocked. _Who would cheat on ronan? He's perfect...if i had him i..._ She got cut off as her conscious shouted _'yeah well you don't have him, probably never will!'_ this almost reduced Madi to tears. She shook her head trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She heard footsteps and someone sit down heavily on the couch next to her. She could tell it was Ronan. His scent lingering around her, sending her into a world of her own, imagining his arms were wrapped around her and- she stopped herself. She heard ronan sniff, and looked up at hin. His eyes were red from leant across the table and got a tissue and looked at him.  
"Ro?" she asked concerned passing him the tissue. –even though she knew the basic outline of what Vicki had done to him, she wanted him to know he could talk to her.  
Ronan looked round and accepted the tissues, wiping his eyes, then his nose with the second tissue.  
"did you know?" he said simply. Madi decided to pretend she didn't know...she didn't want him to think she was some crazy stalker...  
"know about what?" he said, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt.  
"Vicki..." he said through the tears. "and Aiden..." he said breaking down in tears. Madi felt her eyes fill up and she pulled Ronan into her arms and held him tight.  
"you deserve better Ro! Much better" she said as she comforted him.  
"but i still love her Mads, i know its stupid, but i cant help but still love her!" he said crying. Madi gulped, holding in her tears. _How the hell can he still love her after that! What magical potion has she put on him?!_Madi thought angrily to herself. She sighed,_ i cant stay mad at him.._.  
"Ro, there is someone out there that would never dream of treating you like Vicki did, someone who would cherish every minute they spent with you! And most of all, love you more than they love themselves!" madi ranted, thoughtfully, close to tears. Ronan wiped his eyes.  
"oh yeah? Like who" he sniffed. Madi looked up.  
"they're closer than you think" she said quietly. Ronan looked at her questingly.  
"what? How do you know that?" he asked. She had to tell him how she felt. She couldn't keep it in anymore._'he'll just reject you'_ her conscious laughed at her.  
Madi stood up "because it's me" she said quietly, as if because at least if Ronan didn't reply she could tell herself it wasn't a rejection...maybe that he just...didn't hear her?  
"what?" Ronan said looking up at her. Madi sat back down next to him.  
"It's me Ronan. Im the person who would cherish every minute i spent with you,love you more than they love myself! Id never dream of cheating on you ronan..." she said close to tears. Ronan took her hands in his. He gave her a watery smile and replied.  
"i didn't know you felt that way..." he put one hand on her face, the other still holding hers. Madi leaned into his touch and looked up to him.  
"now you do..." she looked down. "im sorry...i shouldn't of told yo-" she got cut off as Ronan placed a soft kiss on her pink strawberry flavoured glossy lips. He pulled away and madi looked at him shocked. He smiled and lent his forehead against hers.  
"i feel the same" he whispered, Madi's face split into a wide grin.  
"wha-really?" she said in disbelief. Ronan nodded, smiling.  
"i have done for a while, i just couldn't do anything about it..." he sighed. "but i do..Mads...i do love you" he nodded.  
"i love you too Ronan Burley..." she said pulling him close and embracing him in a warm hug. He planted a light kiss in her hair, before wrapping both his arms around her tiny, fragile frame. For the first time in months, Mai felt the happiest she had ever been. But most of all, glad she moved to waterloo road.


End file.
